Fiction Fairytales
by WhenIwasyoung
Summary: Very fluffy one shots, all different pairings, all about moments that only happen in fiction. New chapter - Santana / Brittney.
1. Kissing in the Rain Klaine

**Fiction Fairy tales (One Shots) **

**This is going to be a series of one shots all based around different pairings. It'll be focused on the moments that only ever happen in fiction but that everyone would really love to happen in their life. **

**It's my first glee fan fiction so I really hope I do the characters justice. I will put a heading telling you who the supposed pairing is, but I suppose in the cases of many of these you would probably be able to put it to any couple you liked, since names aren't mentioned (well not in this one) and although there are a few character traits, I suppose this one, below, in particular could apply to almost anyone. **

**This one is KURT / BLAINE and its set some point in the future **

**Please Enjoy ;) **

**Disclaimer; Nothing from the TV show Glee is mine, including but not limited to; characters, couplings, names, places, dreams, traits and styling's. **

**KISSING IN THE RAIN **

He dances with you in the middle of Times Square when it's dark and raining, the billboards and lights flashing throughout the night. You spin round, the droplets falling from the sky skimming your face, the shops blurring together, the lights streaking past you, before your vision is once again filled with his face. His hair is plastering to his head but he's grinning as he pulls you closer, singing words perfectly in tune gently in your ear, slowly rotating you both in a circle. It should be freezing, your only wearing a grey waistcoat over a red shirt (and you can't seem to find it in yourself to care about the water marks which will surely ruin the silky material even though you're sure you were thinking about nothing else two minutes ago.), but you're not. Because one of his hands is on the small of your back, his palm flat against the material there and the warmth seems to be spreading throughout your entire body. His other hand has one of yours, fingers twisted within each other, held out slightly to the side of your body in the typical ballroom dancing style. _Your _other hand meanwhile is cupped around the back of his neck, the side of your finger brushing against the few small strands of hair that curl down.

Suddenly he dips you, his hand moving up to the top of your back to support you. He croons the last note softly, holding it for just a second longer than the song calls for and you're just so completely lost in his eyes that you could honestly be anywhere right now and you wouldn't notice – he could have lifted you both off the ground and flown to another place for all you care. His face, leaning over you blocks the rain from pelting into yours and the lights from behind him create a sort of halo of multicolours around his head and you're pretty sure this is going to be a snapshot memory, one you treasure forever. Your breathing hitches a little as he leans forward pressing his lips to yours quickly, before he pulls back just slightly.

I love you, he whispers and you whisper it back, mostly because you think speaking in anything higher than that would break the magic currently surrounding you both. And not for the first time since you found him, you're completely overwhelmed by the feeling that moments like this don't happen in normal people's lives – this is what old fashioned movies and Broadway musicals are made from, not _your _life.

But, it is moments like this that make up your life ever since you met him and every time something like this happens you've never been more grateful that you've pulled through all the bad times and the fights and the jealousy and the friends and family drama because it just feels so _right. _

It's moments like this that spread the knowledge that you're going to be with him forever through you, something you just know – like how the sky is blue, or the grass is green, or

All other thoughts and feelings take a back seat as he crushes his lips to yours. There's a flicker of surprise that he tastes like rain because he was facing away from the downpour but it's quickly doused as the kiss becomes slightly more intense. Everything becomes a lot clearer, like just being connected to his lips makes your senses stronger – you can see the small dancing fireworks behind your eyelids, but that could just be the lights straining through the darkness (your inclined to believe it's fireworks though, because it wouldn't be the first time).

You can smell the wetness of the rain, making everything around you stronger, sending the mixed scents from the people hurrying past you (and you _love_ the fact that nobody had said anything to you two, or tried to stop you or anything. In fact you're not even sure you two are on anyone's radar but how can that be when this is what your entire world has come down to?), the slightly meaty smell that is drifting over from a hot dog stand a little way aways.

The most powerful smell though is the scent coming off the man who's currently got his arms around you, holding you like you're the most important thing in the world. And you can't describe what it smells like because you're sure that if you tried you wouldn't be able to do it justice and it's just enough that _you're _the one smelling it, that you're the one who wakes up to it every day, that your clothes are the ones it sometimes clings to.

That he chose _you. _

You can hear the clattering of heels on the sidewalk next to you, the skidding as someone slides on the wet concrete, the curse words as umbrellas fail to open and honking from the taxi drivers. But everything is a little bit muted and all you concentrate on is the falling of _pitter-patter _that the rain makes, which usually would be too soft to hear, but that you can now because everything is just so much _more. _

Your hands are now tangled in his hair, threading your fingers through the wet strands, just loving how soft it is right now even though the rain is trying its best to mess it up.

The taste is probably the best thing about now though. Cause it's just him. There's a slight taste of the coffee and mint flavoured gum he had half an hour earlier but that just blends in with him, something that is always there.

He pulls away, smiling and helping you stand up and it's amazing because it has only been about fifteen seconds since he dipped you and your smiling too, cheeks almost hurting from how far they're stretching.

And you've never loved feeling like a work of fiction more.


	2. Songs outside your window  Samcedes

**FICTION FAIRYTALES (ONE – SHOTS)**

**This one is intended to be SAM / MERCEDES but again, no names, so really could apply to any couple with a guy in it, where one partner can play guitar. Set some point in the future I guess. Tiny little bit of angst at the start but it's a fairy tale moment so yeah…gets resolved. **

**Disclaimer; Nothing from the TV show Glee is mine, including but not limited to; characters, couplings, names, places, dreams, traits and styling's. **

**And I don't want to beg for reviews, but it would be nice if I got some, just to let me know if I'm doing anything wrong / right. Even one word. Thanks **

**Song outside your window**

It's been two days since you've last spoken to each other. It's not like your hand hasn't reached for the phone countless times but you have to stop. (It was so hard last night when you woke up at 3am and all you wanted to do was hear his voice). But you can't. Because this time he has to be the one to say sorry. It's not just your diva nature coming out, all your friends and his family agree, that this time he's the one to blame.

His mum called you a few hours after you got home. She wanted to make sure you were okay. You can just picture him storming into his house and going straight to his room. He'll have put on his headphone for the first house so we won't be able to hear anyone calling him. When they've given up he'll pick up his guitar and strum a few chords, maybe try finishing his latest song. You'd usually picture him upset, maybe even crying a little. But since he hasn't called you, you don't think he's upset – just angry. Maybe he's waiting for you to call him, but you can't and it isn't just about pride. Even though you miss him with a fierce ache you know that if you want to be with him for a long time (or at least longer than you've already been together) you need to wait for him to make the first move. Or else you're just going to end up resenting him. Wondering if you care about this than he does.

The first day after you had that massive fight (that he started. You get he was stressed with work and that he had a fight with his dad. But he still doesn't get to say those things to you. You were perfectly justified to walk out of the restaurant.), you were just angry. Almost shaking with rage. You pity party called your friends and told them all about it. Then you fell asleep in your sparkly clothes and make up on the sofa with the photo of you both angled so you couldn't see it, tears soaking the cushions your face was pressed against. When he still hadn't called the next morning after you'd showered and changed, anger was again the dominant emotion. You went out for the whole day and didn't come home until the early hours of the morning. (You didn't do anything. You went and walked around the city you live in then spent the night in a club, sitting at the bar and nursing three drinks for the entire evening until you decided enough was enough.)

And now it's 7pm, two days later. You're in your pale blue cotton PJ's bottoms with the ducks on because you've had them for about three years now so they're comfy and the ducks always make you smile.

Usually.

You're wearing them with the purple hoodie that used to belong to him but that you 'borrowed' after you'd been dating for six months and he lent it to you when you were walking home from the movies. You slept in it that night and you always pull it out whenever you miss him.

Which is almost nightly.

The small black kitten that somehow manages to creep into your ground floor apartment weekly is sitting on your chest purring as you sit with your back against the pale yellow wall of your kitchen with your knees pulled up under your chin. You'd just finished washing up when you caught sight of the ring he'd given you a few months after you started dating. You don't wear it mostly because it just caused so many questions and also because you thought it made it look as though you were rubbing it in certain people's faces. So it hangs where your old black plastic ladle used to (before someone broke it at one of the New Directions now infamous parties), on a small rusty gold hook hanging above your sink.

There's noise outside – car doors slam which make you jump. You realise it's gotten even darker now since you didn't bother to turn the light on. You wipe your eyes on the sleeves of the purple hoodie and cuddle Felix the kitten slightly closer to you, preparing to put him down and go to bed.

That's when the first few faint strums of guitar sound from outside. It takes you the introduction to realise what song it is.

The first one he ever sang in front of you.

That's when his voice comes in. It's perfect and lovely and even though you know the song is a happy one happy one you can hear the strains of hurt and upset in his voice.

He only manages the first verse of that song before it seems into another song.

The first one he heard you sing.

The first one he sung to you, his eyes looking into yours for the whole song.

The first one he heard you sing inside you room, which he knew was directed to him but that you didn't have the confidence to get up and perform it in front of everyone (but you did three weeks later after he told you he loved you).

The first song you sung together as a duet on a stage, holding hands before you ended it on a high note, and he was the only one in the world and you're pretty sure you were the only one he could see.

It's only a few sung lines mostly from the chorus of the songs but it's enough.

Then the sound falters for a second before it starts up strong again and it's a new song you've haven't heard before. But you know he wrote it for you. The pain and upset and…is that shame you can hear in his voice?

Felix is on the floor and you stand up peering out the blind that covers the window. He's standing there under a single street lamp, the glowing bulb reflecting off his hair. His eyes meet yours as he lifts his head up, almost as if he could sense you were there. It takes a single moment when your eyes connect and he sings the words 'I'm sorry / I love you' somewhere in the midst of the song and that's all you needed, all you wanted and your outside running, your bare feet barley touching the cool pavement and then you're in his arms the cold and hard edges of his precious instruments digging into you but you don't care and he doesn't seem to either if the way he's wrapping his arms around you and pulling you to him is any indication.

And then his lips are on your and it's the best thing in the world ever.

And he wrote a song for you which is just amazing.

And is even more amazing three years later when it gets him a record deal and goes platinum and you know it's about you and its still makes you smile and think of that amazing night where he came to you and loved you and made you all kinds of promises and you had to pinch yourself to make sure you weren't dreaming because it just felt so unreal and perfect and amazing.

And even though some people might think it's a bit weird and that he's written so many better songs for you over the years it's the first song at your wedding.

Because it's your song and it's your wedding and it's your fairy tale.

And that night is the one memory that either of you pull out if you feel sad, lonely, upset or angry with each other. A small hum of one of the songs that make up your history and it heals the ache a little.

And it's you and him forever.


	3. Declartion of Love  Finchel

**Fiction Fairy tales (One Shots)**

**This one is probably only works within the supposed pairing because of traits and names mentioned. But, this pairing has a lot of fans so you know; I'm hoping it's okay. This one is a bit shorter than the others. **

**This one is FINN / RACHEL and its set I sometime before they go to New York and he's just broken up with Quinn so it basically disregards everything that's been going on since then. **

**Disclaimer; Nothing from the TV show Glee is mine, including but not limited to; characters, couplings, names, places, dreams, traits and styling's. **

**Declaration of Love **

The first time a flower is taped to your locker door you carry it around in your bag and tell everyone who will listen (or at least sit still long enough for you to not look like you're talking to yourself) about it.

You have a sneaking suspicion it might be Jacob Ben Israel who's putting them there when you see two stuck to your locker the next day – he's the only person you know who comes to school early. Just so he can corner people as they get in and ask them about their latest gossip scandal.

But you're not going to tell anyone this, because it's so much nicer to think you've got an admirer who doesn't make you want to puke though your nose.

The week after (Friday ended with five flowers on your locker) there's a box of vegan chocolates on your doorstep. This worries you slightly. You don't want to think about how JBI found out your home address.

You eat them though. Because it would be rude not to.

There's a letter the next day with the chocolates, declaring your admirers love for you. It's a bit long since it describes every part of your body and personality and what this person likes about it. There's even a bit that's been crossed out, where whoever it is has got carried away and if it does turn out to be JBI then you're totally going to get your dads to go down to the school and get a restraining order out on him.

But now you have another sneaking suspicion. Because the love of your life, the one you've been in love with ever since you first heard him sing (even through all the break ups) is looking at you a little bit longer than usual.

And you're sure the other day when you got your vegan chocolates out in Glee, he smiled a little bit brighter.

This is what warms your heart; he is what you think of when you go to sleep at night, the first thing when you wake up in the mornings, even before singing.

The next morning you try to catch whoever it is out – you go and sit in your living room which has a perfect view of the front door. And you wait. Nothing happens though, there's no present waiting for you today.

When you get to school though, he does seem a little upset and he appears to be giving his step-brother the cold shoulder.

Everything stops then. No more flowers, chocolates or notes.

And then it's two weeks later and you're wondering if maybe you have gone a bit mental and started sending yourself things.

But then you wake up and get ready for school and he is there waiting on your doorstep, filling up your eye line as soon as you step out of the door. He has a single flower in his hand and grins at you when you go flying into his arms. He doesn't even stumble which lets you know just how prepared he was for your over dramatics.

He drives you to school and tells you all about it – how he told his step brother how much he wanted you back and Kurt made him watch all these old musicals and romances – one where the guy always goes to great romantic gestures to get the girl.

"I would have barged in on your wedding, but you know. You didn't really have one on the cards." You laugh at him and confess your worries that it was Jacob.

At lunch, you lean against him and it almost feels like home with his arms wrapped around you. His step-brother is explaining to the whole group how he had to take Finn aside and explain to him that flowers and chocolates weren't going to do much for long, except make you a bit worried about a creepy stalker. "On and your welcome by the way. Writing a love letter you're not supposed to turn it into what you dream about Finn Hudson," – and how Kurt, who'd been the one dropping off the flowers and chocolates on his to meet his boyfriend before school every day, had forgotten on that one day.

Which seemed to remind your boyfriend of something as he gently detaches you before standing on top of the table.

"I swear if that table breaks I will end you" you hear come from one of the other members of the group but your too busy looking up at him to care, cheeks blushing bright red.

"What are you doing?" you hiss.

"Look, I promised you a big declaration and I'm going to do it. Even if it costs a few slushie facials." He grins his slightly doofy grin before straightening up.

"I just want everyone to know that I LOVE THIS GIRL HERE," he points to you and everyone at the table is laughing and clapping and your blushing but it's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for you. He opens his mouth to say something else, but you shriek and pull him back on the bench next to you.

Its only so you can connect your lips to his and as they connect you smile into the kiss because if you could _this_ would be the moment you'd bottle and keep forever to pull out when you're feeling anything less than happy.


	4. Waiting  Klaine

**FICTION FARIY TALES **

**Since TEAPOTS AND MASKS is the first reviewer and she said she loved Klaine I will give you…another Klaine. And this one below can only be viewed as Klaine. It's not so much a fairy tale moment, but it is a fluffy scene that is very sweet and people would probably love to have happen in their life. Set some time in the future and doesn't need to be connected with the other one but it can be. **

**Disclaimer; Nothing from the TV show Glee is mine, including but not limited to; characters, couplings, names, places, dreams, traits and styling's. **

**So I hope you enjoy it **

**KURT / BLAINE **

**Waiting **

It's raining outside. You can hear the soft pelting noise the water droplets make as they hit the big glass window behind you.

Wouldn't it just be the day you forgot your umbrella?

You don't bother to turn around as a flash of lighting turns the sky what you assume to be a brilliant colour, considering it lights up everything in your darkening office, illuminating the large pile of papers you still have to get through. It's your own fault really – you knew it was building up and you still put it off because of the sing a long sound of music that came to town.

It was only when you got into your office this morning and had to suck your stomach in and bend over to walk around the desk so you could make it around the pile of papers without knocking them all over the floor that you knew something had to be done about them.

You sigh, pulling the next stack towards you, wishing desperately that you could just run across the street and pick yourself up a non-fat Grande mocha. But you also know if you want to keep this job (and you do love it, mostly) you have to get though all the aspects.

Switching the little lamp on beside you so you can actually see what you're doing, you let your mind wonder, getting lost in a little daydream.

You think about going to get your coffee and a newspaper (only so you can use it to shelter your hair from the rain) and then going home, to him. You get a small thrill every time you think of your tiny apartment with the kitchen that's actually in your living room and the lovely light coloured walls (even if upon seeing the lilac colour of the kitchen / living room area most people did raise an eyebrow and ask if you were doing much else to dispel the stereo type).

It's not the décor that makes you happy though (even if it is fantastic if you do say so yourself). No, it's the short curly haired (very curly haired when it remains un-gelled) dapper man you live with who makes you smile.

He's still studying at the moment but he also has a part time job as a singing waiter (you don't get that jealous any more over the copious amounts of phone numbers he somehow has no idea how he ends up coming home with). You generally get home earlier than him what with you working office hours and him staying till his work shuts down for the night, but you know he'll be home if you left right now.

You picture going home to him and snuggling on the couch with your lukewarm coffee and leaning your head against his chest in the right place just over his heart so you can feel it beating while he watches one of those quiz shows he's addicted to. He'll nudge you slightly whenever a question on fashion on Broadway comes up even though he probably knows the answer himself.

Then, when your just about to fall asleep he'll flip over to the latest fashion show your addicted to – which you have a backlog of episodes on TIVO, and watch one with you in silence. Halfway through the episode he'll stretch a hand out to reach for the phone and extract himself so he can order food for the both of you.

Generally you complain about him making you eat so late just a half an hour or so before you have to go to bed but its only teasing because you could have ant any point got up and done something for yourself.

You get pulled out of your daydreams when you sustain a paper cut and realise you've been filling out the paperwork on auto pilot. To your surprise, you see that it's all correct and you've managed to finish that pile you had not half an hour earlier.

You weigh up the options in your mind – you can tell from the noise behind you that the thunderstorm had blown itself out, and the clock on your computer tells you that you have ten minutes before the coffee place closes. If you come in an hour earlier tomorrow you can probably get most of the rest of your paperwork done without it affecting the rest of your work.

Before you can even think about it, you've pushed your chair back and have grabbed the beige trench coat you brought along with you this morning (if you had to choose what you love most about working at a high fashion magazine its knowing what trends are going to be on style, so you can wear them as soon as the word has reached the world) and are out the front door of the building, head ducked against the wind. You're lucky enough that it's stopped raining.

You can see the warm lights of the coffee place just opposite you and as you turn you head both ways to make sure you can cross the road your heart falters before picking up double speed because your pretty sure that body leaning against a street lamp is the one that belongs to the man you love – you'd know that mop of dark hair anywhere.

"Blaine?" Your voice carries as you walk forward a few paces and it is him you can see that now but it makes no sense because what is he doing here? "What are you doing here?" The figure moves and you can't help the grin that spreads over your face when he moves forward the light above him throwing his face in sharp relief. He's wearing a slightly sheepish grin as he shuffles towards you.

"I know you're probably going to be mad at me because you think I've been standing out here in the cold and the rain – and I'll admit it would be a bit more romantic – but I've been sitting in that coffee shop waiting for your office light to go out." This reminds you of why you left the office – just as the light across the road goes off plunging most of the street into darkness, leaving the only portion of light the one that's shinning down on his face. There's a little twinge of annoyance because you really really wanted a coffee but it squished as you look at his face again.

This is when he holds out the arms he's had behind his back – one has a Styrofoam cup with a cardboard holder around and the other has a brown paper bag, both with the logo of the coffee place across the street.

"But I was hoping this would make you less mad." You shake your head at him because how could you possibly be mad at him right now when this is one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for you.

You walk forward on the intent of reaching for him but as soon as you get that close the smell from the cup swirls around your nostrils and you grab that instead, almost inhaling half the hot liquid not even caring that it's burning your mouth. When you next look at him his lips are quirking at the ends.

"Good?"

"Good." You gulp some more coffee down and take his now empty hand, tugging on it slightly to get him to walk with you.

"Don't you want to know what's in the bag? You can't fool me I know you haven't eaten since your lunch break." You pull a face letting him know how stupid you think this is, but secretly you're thrilled that somebody knows you enough to know all the little habits and how you act.

The fact that he knows all about you.

He hands the bag over to you and you roll your eyes as you pull out a chocolate muffin.

So you walk home together in the wind, letting your hands fall apart so he can break off bits of the muffin and feed them to you in the dark street.

And you really hope you don't dream that night, when you enter your house with his arm around you, full of sugar and coffee and his promises to order food as soon as you get in, because your pretty sure nothing could match up to this.

**Not my best but meh. :/**


	5. Sunset  Tike

**FICTION FAIRYTALES **

**This is for my very lovely friend BELLAANDEDWARDFOREVER1993 who gave me the idea of a sunset and then requested the pairing. Not entirely sure she's going to read it, but I think it's amazing (I'm not big headed, swear) so I'm keeping it. **

**This one is TINA / MIKE. **

**Disclaimer; Nothing from the TV show Glee is mine, including but not limited to; characters, couplings, names, places, dreams, traits and styling's. **

**Sunset **

It's slightly cold out here but nothing that's un comfy – or at least it hasn't got to the point where it's painful. At the top of the hill at the back of your house is where you sit. You climbed it an hour ago. It's something you've always wanted to do ever since you and him moved to the house at the bottom (and weren't people surprised that you didn't chose the creepy little apartment building which had vines growing around the front door of the main building, but the sweet little cottage on the outskirts of the town).

You've been in that cottage two years now and it's just been such a stressful week – nothing major, but it just feels like every minor thing is piling up one on top of the other and you're scared it's all going to come crashing down on you; there are builders at your work, so you head is constantly filled with drills and yells and all you can smell is sawdust and rust, your best friend just had a baby and although your thrilled for her you can't help the swirling of jealousy that plagues you even though you know you and Mike aren't there yet.

Plus, your family are descending next week and you just know the conversation will revolve around marriage and kids and where your career is going. And this time you don't even have an escape, not unless crying babies or drills are better.

The sun is setting and it looks amazing so much better than you ever could have imaged. The sun is a great fiery orb, orange and yellow with streaks of pink and gold tinged all around the sky. You know that in a few minutes the sky is going to be a pretty blue colour, lighter than the streaked you used to put in your hair in high school, the colour you'd love to paint your kitchen.

It's so relaxing and quiet up here. You can hear the distant sound of a bird singing and smell that someone is having a BBQ. You could look around to see which garden it's coming from but you don't want to tear your eyes away from the picture in front of you. You wish, briefly that you could paint or take a photo or something, just so that you will always be able to remember this but then the wish is gone because nothing would do justice to the real thing.

As its so quiet you can hear the approaching footsteps behind you but you don't turn around because if this is going to be some kind of axe murderer you'd rather your last moment were of this beautiful natural creation in front of you. There's a pause in the footsteps before someone is sitting down next to you and wrapping their strong, warm around you. It's the only other thing in the world that you can tear your eyes away from the sunset for, the only thing you pray will be the last thing your eyes ever see.

He kisses you gently on the lips and you open your mouth to ask how he knew where to find you but he smiled at you and places one finger over your lips to keep you from talking before turning his head towards the sun.

You lean your head on his shoulder not needing an answer. Of course he knew where to find you, he knows you better than anyone ever could and even if you'd only mentioned this place once, he remembers how much excitement was in your voice, how the thought of how amazing this view would be was the only thing that you brought the cottage for. (Because let's face it, the creepy apartment was pretty awesome).

The sun has sunk lower down now, but as you're so high up you can still see the faint rays peeping over the edge of the world, and you're so glad he didn't allow you to talk. To miss this, to disturb the silence would almost be an act as horrible as slaying a unicorn.

You're just thinking about how you should probably get up and leave in a few moments (the very first time the thought has entered your head). The memory of walking up the hill makes you want to stay sitting here forever, even though you know it won't be as bad this time because it'll be downhill.

Then you remember that when he sat down, he wasn't even breathing heavily and you feel a rush of affectionate annoyance, something you can only feel towards people who mean _so very_ much to you, because of his fitness.

It's only for a second and then it's gone because you cannot feel annoyed at anything that is just built into the very foundations of his being. Without that he would not be him, and although you're pretty sure that you'd still love him even if he'd been huffing and puffing up the hill it would have taken you a little bit longer to fall for him and that would have been such a great waste of time.

You shiver as a cold breeze blows your hair around your face, just as the sun slips under your viewpoint. His lips are pressed against yours, and he rubs a hand up and down your arm trying to warm you up, and when he pulls back you laugh as feel light as a feather. This is what you needed – an entire evening just you and him, together watching something so beautiful and natural and right.

Because whatever happens in your life the sun will still set every day.

When you family come, and then later in the week when they leave.

When your best friend brings her baby and he pukes all over the new sofa.

The day Mike proposes to you, once again at the top of the hill, the sun sets just as you remember it.

When you bring home your lovely little twins from the hospital and all your friends and family are waiting for you at the little cottage that you have never regretted buying because it's home.

The night you push your babies up the hill in their double buggy, with his hand over the top of one of yours and show them the very pretty sunset.

But as Mike lifts you up and offers you a piggyback ride down the hill, you don't know any of this. And as you fly down the grassy planes, shrieking at him to slow down, the wind rushing in your face you're honestly not worried about any of it.


	6. Cinderella Lauren

**Fiction Fairy tales (One Shots) **

**This one is LAUREN / OC. So far I'm planning on maybe doing the end of this one in more details in like a further chapter. **

**This one is for Sparkle Ninja27. I don't know if you're a fan of Lauren but you said you loved fairy tale moments and this is the only one I've written so far which is based on a fairy tale i.e. with the whole dress and falling in love thing. **

**So I hope you enjoy this.**

**Set sometime after the end of season 2. **

**Disclaimer; Nothing from the TV show Glee is mine, including but not limited to; characters, couplings, names, places, dreams, traits and styling's. **

**Cinderella Moment **

Its been a few weeks since the break up and even though you're the one who broke up with him you can't help feeling mixed up. He was the second boy to ever show interest in you and even though you didn't end up putting Puck in hospital, you did hurt him (although you wonder if you did. Cause he still smiles at you and you've heard the rumours that he's been sleeping with the cheerleaders again).

But you loved it at prom. When there was a slow dance and you had somebody's arm around you, someone looking into your eyes with (maybe, could it be, love?). And it was the first time that had ever happened, and you hadn't spent the whole time sulking at the buffet table and getting a group photo with your friends from the wrestling club / other twilight fanatics.

But now those days where you had somebody are over and you don't mind as much as you thought you would. You miss the idea of him, more than you miss him. This lets you know that you did the right thing because while you might pretend to be a badass, you do care about him and stringing him along wasn't the right thing to do.

Plus the whole thing where he tried to wreck your chances at being prom queen just to save his reputation after promising you the crown kind of had you pissed.

But you've just been informed that there's a dance coming up at your mother's country club and you _hate _them. Everyone looking at you, thankful their offspring didn't have an ounce of the fat gene inside them (or that their families had enough money to pay for the liposuction if they did. Those bitchy girls whispering behind their hands to their little group of friends, all in their form fitting slinky dresses who pout at you and enquire if you've found anyone yet.

You wonder if it would have been worth letting Puck thing you were getting series just for the looks on those girls faces when you walked in with your badass, but you dismiss the thought straight away because you think that maybe you were only a distraction for him.

A pretty big one that rocked at kissing.

So today you're going dress shopping. And you've been to all the local shops many time before so you drive a little further out, and then a little further and then a bit more.

There's a big mall in front of you now and it's starting to get dark, so you drive into the parking lot. As you get out, you regret not asking Kurt to come along with you, because if you only spoke briefly, you're pretty sure he wouldn't say no to a shopping trip, and he was so good at finding you something to wear at prom.

Something that you would have been wearing if Puck hadn't got a little bit overexcited and tried to make up the whole prom queen thing to you, and ripped it. There's also a big stain on the front (Dip. You're pretty sure its dip.) You didn't want the people who ran the local dry cleaning shop to know what size you were (one of them is the mother of a cheerleader. And you know that they wouldn't dare mess with you because you'd take their pretty little ponytailed head clean off their shoulders but it probably wouldn't stop the giggles after you'd passed by), and so getting another dress is the only option.

It was two hours later that you enter the little glass shop and only because you spot a black sofa through the tinted windows.

You're sitting there, minding your own beeswax and wondering if you can sew up the dress yourself and put sequins over the stain when a middle aged woman comes over.

Hi, sweetie. Can I help you?

Sure. If you can find a dress large enough to fit me and not make me look like a tent . To your surprise the woman smiled.

I might have just the thing. My daughter – she's about your size there's nothing rude in the way she says it; it's just a statement of fact. She's why I made this shop you know – so people like you and she could find stuff. We don't have much of a customer base but we are ever growing. The lady walks over to what looks like a shiny black wall. She slides it across and inside is a row of what look like about 30 dresses. There's a navy coloured one that catches your eye, so you pull it out wondering if this can possible be as good as it seems.

You know it's the dress as soon as you try it on. It skims you in places and pulls you in on others and you have never felt more girly and as beautiful as you do right then.

So when you enter the country club by going down the wide sweeping staircase, with your hair up and your mothers diamonds in your ears you swear that this is what Cinderella must have felt like.

And when later that evening you see him, a random guy you've never seen before, you know he's the one that he will be in your life forever. It's exactly like the books say it is, feeling like something is spreading throughout your entire body, starting from your heart and reaching your fingertips.

And when he looks up and catches your eye a smile forms on your face without your permission, your ears block out whatever chatter is around you and if you didn't know it was medical impossible you would swear that your big ass heart just expanded.

He comes over as soon as your eyes connect, a smile on his face and before you know it you've been talking and laughing and blushing all night and you leave for the evening with a date for the next night planned (you didn't even bother to try playing hard to get this time), a smile on your lips and bubbles in your belly.

You've never been one to believe in love at first sight. But after this night, how can you not when it happened to you?

And on your wedding day to that random boy you first laid eyes on across a dancing ballroom when you felt like a princess, you feel just like one again in the same dress and you can't believe that you out of all the people in this entire world get you're the one with the fairy tale ending.


	7. Klaine 'Little Moment'

**Usual disclaimer applies. **

**This one is Klaine and its more of a 'little moment' than a fairy tale one but I hope no one will hold that against me. Set some point in the future. **

**KLAINE **

As soon as you enter the apartment you can hear him singing. You roll your eyes because honestly he's been listening to this song for a month now and he shows no sign of ever stopping loving it. You personally don't understand his obsession with the song but to each their own. And it's starting to grow on you.

The smell of something wonderful cooking hits your nose when you pass the kitchen door, and you hurry to pull your coat, bag and scarf off (and hang them neatly on the pegs in the cupboard because no one is going to mess up your house thank you very much) before you stand in the kitchen doorway, arms crossed just looking at him. He's dancing, doing his funny shoulder tilting thing and you smile because it just reminds you of all the times he's done that during the course of your history.

The song comes to an end, and he groans slightly. You raise an eyebrow as he spins and around just as the opening bars of the song start playing again. He's got it on repeat on his iPod which is hooked up to speakers on top of the kitchen counters.

When he catches sight of you he grins, comes over, gathers you in a hug and kisses you on the lips. It's a simple kiss, closed mouth and only lasting for about five seconds but when he pulls away you're both smiling. He turns back around, going back to stir whatever it is he's cooking.

"Dinner should be ready soon."

"Okay." You turn around, shaking your head slightly because this is slightly surreal. Even if it is what you've been coming home to for the past year now.

You appear in the kitchen again four and a half minutes later, but you've changed out of your many layers and are just wearing an old moustache t-shirt that you've had since high school and a less tight pair of jeans. Your shoes have been kicked off but your feet are encased in warm cashmere socks that someone from the New Directions brought you for your last birthday.

"Smells good." You comment as you pull up a chair.

"It should do. I burnt the first lot." You laugh and he grins sheepishly as he places a bowl in front of you.

"It tastes amazing too." You moan a little as the food slides down your throat because you haven't eaten today – you skipped lunch so you could call Rachel and Finn. It had been a while. And you hate when people are chewing down the phone, so you refuse to do it yourself.

There's a small amount of chattering and then you're laughing at a joke he just made when he's fork comes out and stabs at something on your plate. He then lifts the object and transforms it to his mouth.

"Sorry. I chopped the tomatoes separately but a piece escaped earlier. I wondered where it went." He goes back to telling his story, his napkin wiping the small drops of liquid that dripped onto the table when he took the slice of tomato.

Your eyes fill with tears and he stops talking.

"Kurt?" His voice is so gentle and then you can't breathe and he pushing his chair back and coming around the table and hugging you so tightly.

If this was anyone other than Blaine you would be completely embarrassed right now but it is him so you're not.

"Sweetheart why are you crying?" You shake your head, grasping at his hand.

"It's just…five years ago Blaine I didn't even think I would ever get all this. And I take it for granted sometimes and then it just hits me – everything I have. I have someone who sings around our place, who cooks me dinner, who knows I don't like slices of tomato…or the sauce dripping onto the table." You give a little bubble of laughter and he wraps his arm around you more tightly.

"My dad told me I would have to wait for someone special and…just out of all the people in the world how lucky was I to run into you?"


	8. Finchel  'Airport scene'

**So I'm sure this has been done before maybe. But I don't know. I'm going to try it anyway because it's such a fiction thing to write. In fact there's a very good chance (knowing Glee) that this could actually happen but shush we won't mention it.**

**So this is pretty much a Finn / Rachel one shot and its set at the end of season 3. Rachel's going to NYC. **

The guy at the airport desk looked up then recoiled back slightly as he started at the massively tall guy who was sweating buckets currently leaning on his work desk and sweating buckets.

"I need" heavy breathing "to get" wiping the sweat from his brow "on a plane."

"Well you've come to the right place.'

"No. No." More heavy breathing. Jeesh how far had this guy come? "There's this girl and she's amazing...And" it was getting harder to understand his words "love her and not Quinn" what the hell?

"Invisible line...New York..."

"Okay. New York. That way, terminal 4." Finn took off running again almost slipping on the shiny floor.

10 minutes later he was standing in front of giant electronic boards, the orange letters flashing and changing places. There were lines full of people but he had no idea where they were, what line they were in.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry!" His voice was loud and he stood on his tiptoes craning his neck.

People around him were falling silent or else following his eye line.

"Where the plane that's leaving at four for New York?" He asked a random guy wearing an official airport jacket.

'That line. You got a ticket?' The guy eyed Finn.

"No. But there's a girl who's about to get on a plane and I have to tell her..."

"That you love her / can't live without her / yadda yadda yadda?"

"Yeah dude how'd you know?" The guy signed making a waving gesture with his hand signalling Finn to move on. "Thanks dude."

Finn ran flat out. He couldn't let her leave not like this, not after that break up fight. She couldn't leave not knowing his true feelings. He'd been able to feel the other end of that invisible rope untying itself from her the further she got from him. He couldn't let it loosen completely. He didn't think he'd be able to cope.

He could see her! That long brown hair swishing. She was leaning on Kurt's shoulder, one of his arms around her waist his other hand gripped tightly in Blaine's who was going with them for the weekend helping them to set up.

"Rachel. Rach!" All 3 turned around as his voice echoed over all the people's head, most of them turning to watch.

"Rach I love you. Forever. I don't want this to end like this; I can't have it end like this. I love you." He had to stop then because he couldn't breathe. (Mainly due to all the running he'd been doing but also because his heart was beating painfully and he was pretty sure he was going to cry any moment.) He walked a few steps forward and she took a step away from Kurt. Her eyes were brimming with tears a small smile trying to break out on her face.

"Rachel Berry I don't care how we make this work. I just know that we can and we will. We have to. I can't lose you."

She was right in front of him now, the other people all silent and watching.

"If the whole long distance thing doesn't work out I've already started saving and looking into jobs. I will come to New York Rach."

"But you like it in Lima..."

"Hey." He took one of her hands in his. "I said I didn't want to be a Lima loser. And now I've got you I could never be a loser. Cause you're going places and I don't care what I have to do, Rach but I swear I'm coming with you. Okay?"

"Okay." Her voice was trembling as she stood on her tiptoes and met his lips. Instantly everything that had tilted in his world righted with her in his arms, the feel of her soft hair brushing his hand.

"I love you. Always and forever. I promise. No matter what. Even if you decide when you're big and famous and rich and winning Tonys I'm not going to leave you okay? I'll become a stalker if I have to."

"You won't have to Finn. You were the one thing I never expected to happen to me in high school - I was just waiting to get though those years and then get out. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done. You're the best thing to happen to me Finn and I've never said this but no matter what happens - the awards I'll win, the shows I'll perform in, the reviews I'll get everything - you'll still be the best thing that's ever happened to me. Always and forever." They kissed again before she withdrew her head,

"And by the way can I just say this is the most romantic and amazing thing that anyone has ever done to me and that includes you giving me a star and a ring which by the way even though we broke up I'm still wearing it and..."

"Rach as much as I love you-" they both looked up to see Kurt tugging Blaine behind him approaching them "but the planes going to be called in about 10 minutes and if you want to spend time with Finn I suggest you do it now."

"Well don't watch me!"

"Ew, like I'd want to!" Kurt turned around Blaine still holding onto his hand, muttering something about having to watch her and Finn make out all the time and the massive airport rom com movie which he was pretty sure he'd have to hear about for the next few years before Rachel captured Finn's lips again and everything else disappeared.


	9. Klaine 'airport scene'

**So it's been ages since I've posted. Sorry! Got a new job so trying to write when I can. Which isn't often. Okay so I just posted a one-shot**

**Which was Finn / Rachel at the airport and guess who were there? KURT and BLAINE! YAY! So I'm basically writing the scene but from what they**

**Did during the ten minutes before the plane was called. I'm feeling it might get a bit angsty at the end though but it could completely change so **

**Yeah I'll let you know. **

**Spoilers for xmas episode.**

"I hate to admit it but that was pretty romantic. Although Finn does have his moments." Blaine nodded. He remembered Rachel telling them all about

Her Christmas gift from Finn (which was weird because Blaine was pretty sure she was Jewish and didn't celebrate Christmas but then again this was Rachel

They were talking about.), and the ring he'd given her.

"Blaine what's wrong? Come on you've barley talked."

"I know. Its just...after we get called on this plane we're boarding a plane to new york..."

"Yeah where we can hold hands and even kiss in the middle of the street if we want to and people won't say

Anything to us."

"Yeah and that'll be great for a weekend. But when the weekend ends I've gotta come back here to Lima, where

Where people...you know what never mind. I don't want to ruin this." Blaine squeezed Kurts hand.

"Look Blaine we know its going to be tough and I'll admit it it'll probably be harder for you. I'm going to the place I've forever

Dreamed about with one of my best friends to learn at one of the best colleges for my future career path that there is in the world...sorry. I'm going on again."

"No its fine. I love watching you get all excited about something your entire face lights up. Its beautiful to watch." Kurt blushed a faint tinge to his cheeks.

"Its just a year. And then you'll come to New York with me..."

"I will do." Kurt stepped forward a little bit he's body pressing just a little bit into Blaines.

"Come on. We still have this weekend and all the memories we have."

"What if you meet someone else?" The question slipped from Blaines lips before he could stop it.

"Blaine no one could mean as much to me as you do. You helped me stand up for myself...you helped me get a duet

At show choir competition and you..." Kurt shook his head before moving even closer and giving Blaine a quick peck on the cheek.

"You are my everything. You know what they say about people in small towns falling in love with their high school sweetheart and staying

Together forever."

"Those small towns sweethearts don't move out of the small towns."

"Says who?" Their hands squeezed together. "Look all I know is that I love you. We might not have the...I don't know. The public approval to do

The big romantic gestures that Finn and Rach can get away with but I don't need that."

"I just need you." Another quick peck and then the plane is called. Rachel comes back over her eyes spilling with tears clinging to Finns hand and sobbing.

"This weekend will be amazing. And so will the rest of our life together okay?"

"As long as your there."

"I will be."

Not quite a 'fairytale' but I won't tell if you don't.


	10. Rachel and Jesse

**Just had a lovely review by someone who said they hated Finchel. So I don't know who you do like with Rachel but I'll assume its either Jesse or Puck (although it might be you're a Quinn and Rachel shipper. Which I might look into…) So this is Rachel and Jesse, because they were the first ones that popped into my head. Even though it took me ages, I think it works. **

**The previous one shots I've written about Rachel and Finn are still binding. None of these one shots are related, in any way. So enjoy. **

**Disclaimer; on first chapter. **

**Rachel & Jesse St. James**

It's the opening night of your first West End show. You're sitting in your dressing room looking at yourself in the big glass mirror. Your face is caked in makeup and your wearing one of the most amazing outfits you've ever seen - you smile as you remember sending a photo of it to Kurt. It got his approval, and he'd texted back a quick 'so much better than the dreadful outfits you used to wear in high school.'

You and he spent a fab hour afterwards talking about those old outfits. Which, with hindsight (i.e. now you've got someone to dress you) you can see how awful they were. When you notice your face in the mirror you're wearing a wistful smile, as the other high school memories fly through your brain.

It's such a shame that Kurt can't be here tonight but you understand that flying from America to England isn't that easy for everyone, the adults who now have lives and even some children of their own. They can't just drop everything and see you. It's been a long time since you were the centre of anyone's universe and the thought makes a cold feeling spread through you.

But then the announcement '5 minutes till show time' comes on and you're filled with excitement again. Who cares if other Glee club members made it before you and some of them are making it so much bigger than you used to dream. There's a stream of jealousy that runs through you but you quell it cause you know you have to go out there a give the performance of your life.

Another dart of emotion that you never thought you'd experience before your theatre debut. Sadness. You always pictured your soul mate sneaking into your dressing room a huge bouquet of flowers clasped between his hands. But there's no one even out in the audience except your fathers. Kurt's busy with Blaine on his tour with Sam which means of course Mercedes and their daughter Destiny are with them.

Tina and Mike have also just had babies so there's no way they could have come - you still feel slightly guilty that you haven't been able to get back over there to see them. And you haven't even kept up with the rest of the Glee club apart from the little titbits you hear from Mercedes about

Quinn or from Kurt about Rory. Or Kurt about Finn. Only very recently has Kurt dropped his name into conversations. He's dating again apparently and you were so surprised that this didn't send you into an emotional tailspin of crying and belting show tunes about men who break your heart...again.

It's strange but you can't remember when your feelings about Finn left you.

Disappeared completely in fact.

"Two minutes till show time Miss. Berry." A small figure dressed all in black closes the door she's just peeped around. You stand up, do a few vocal runs then give yourself a mental pep talk about how brilliant you are.

"Show time."

Its 2 and a half hours later and you're standing back in your dressing room the smile stretching from ear to ear. You can just make out a slight flush on your cheeks under all the stage make up.

Your fathers have been already been to see you. Theirs massive flower bouquets are waiting on your table. "Room for a little one?" Your heart surges at his voice and you turn around slowly.

Jesses St James is standing there in the room an even bigger bunch of flowers than the ones your fathers brought you combined.

"You always did like things to be over the top." But you can't help smiling as you take the flowers.

"Just like you then. See always a perfect match."

"I can't believe you came."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." You bury your nose in the flowers but your heart gives a little leap. You didn't tell him because you didn't want the chance for him to turn you down again. You didn't think you could take it, not after all the heartbreak he cause in High school.

"I didn't think you'd have time to come. You know what with you being a big movie star now."

"I'll always have time for you Rachel." Your eyes meet and all the old feelings went come back to the surface swirling under your skin. These feelings never went away. They just got forgotten about, pushed aside by distractions or the need you used to have to be with the most popular boy in school because you deserved that and needed that to shine even more.

Or the fact that he was a bastard and threw eggs at you.

But you get doing anything to stay the star because that's what you did in high school years to Sunshine.

Although you didn't crush her heart.

But everyone always says that first love never dies. Finn and Quinn had it - you forgive your first love anything.

So when he comes closer towards you and takes your hand in his you're so pleased that he's the one who showed up because your pretty sure he's the only person you would have wanted in the audience tonight.

"So what did you think?" His view is the only one who's really matters you muse as he kisses you gently because he's the only one who would really understand; who would get what he was talking about.

"It was amazing. You're amazing." Then he kisses you again and until you win that award for your Broadway show it's the best night of your life.

But he totally gets that cause winning that Oscar was his.


	11. Quinn  Artie

**Quinn and Artie**

**In this one –shot, they're still in high school. Sometime during Season 3, I guess it could fit, but no spoilers really, just that timing for the state of Quinn's friendships. **

**Disclaimer; On first chapter. **

**This is a QUINN / ARTIE. **

**Please read, enjoy and review **

It's a Saturday afternoon and you run a hand over your face as you kick the covers off you. You haven't bothered to get out of bed, where you threw yourself as soon as you got home from school last night.

It's not like you hadn't anything to get up for. Nobody bothers to call you any more to see if you fancy going out on Friday nights. Sometimes, Santana or Brittney used to call you and ask but lately the calls have fizzled out. You get it – they're spending more and more time with each other, and Santana's going through a difficult time right now, she needs all the comfort she can get.

And you don't provide that any more.

None of those so called 'friends' you were in the Cheerios with bother to talk to you anymore. As soon as you got pregnant and your popularity fell, it was like you had something contagious, something they could catch just by speaking to you, let along hanging out.

As for your Glee clubbers. Sam might call occasionally but he's got Rory to hang out with now and you don't really want to call him up and cry about 'your white girl problems' to him. Plus you know how important it is to him to get to act like a teenager now after everything he's been through.

And what teenage boy hangs out with the girl he (sort of) proposed to, who cheated on him, then lied about it?

Rachel calls sometimes, but you think it's more out of pity than anything else, so you usually let it go to voicemail and she doesn't bother to leave a message. You know she'll be there for you if you actually need her, and sure it makes you feel guilty that the only time you seem to talk is if she's trying to talk you out of something but that's just how your friendship works, and why would you change that? Plus it's still hard to be around her after the whole Finn thing, which you know isn't her fault.

But still it's not easy losing the three guys you've spent your high school life being in love with to three girls who you used to think were so below you, who you wouldn't give the time of day to.

Which brings you to Puck; he doesn't call you any more since that whole demented thing about trying to get Beth back. Something changed in the way he viewed you, something you can't blame him for.

You're not that close to the rest of the Glee Club members, with the slight exception of Mercedes and even that bridge has been burned. Sure she still smiles at you but only if you smile first. Just like she only talks to you if you talk to her first. You like to think if you reached out to her, had a conversation with her, you guys could go back to the way you were when you lived with her for that brief period of time but whenever you work up the courage to do it, you just end up walking past her, your head held high not even glancing back in her direction.

Your thoughts are going in places that you don't want to think about so you jam yourself into your comfiest pair of jeans and throw a sweater over your head. You don't bother with makeup or even brushing your hair, just shove your feet into a pair of flat white shoes before you gather your purse and walk out the door.

You don't know where you're planning to go but whenever these thoughts enter your head the only thing that stops them is getting out of the house.

You walk for a little while, just around the local neighbourhood that you and your mum now live in. You haven't actually spent much time here since you moved, just the walk from the front door to your car and back again.

The car's the only thing you have to remind you of your dad, and even though that's a painful memory you love it, because even after everything your still daddy's little girl.

Plus it's the only thing you're mum managed to get for you in the divorce and it makes her happy to see you in it for reasons you can't quite fathom.

There's a coffee shop just down the road you remember. Turing your feet to walk in that direction then hurry inside once you find it. You didn't realise how cold it was outside.

It's only when you've got that giant cup of coffee in your hands and your looking around the warm shop that you realise there's nowhere to sit. You don't feel like going home just yet though, so you walk slowly towards the bench where they keep straws and stuff like that. Your pretty you could probably get away with just hanging out in a coffee shop stirring your drink for quite a while.

Five minutes later, and you're already bored. Your coffee is cooling and even though plenty of boys are looking at you, you have no interest in them.

A crowd clears out from a table, and you slide towards it before they've fully finished gathering up their coats and bags. You smile as you sit down; sipping your coffee before the quick spark of happiness fades.

Sitting at a table all alone just highlights how lonely you are. You don't need other people to see it too though, so you get up just as quickly as you sat down and start manoeuvring yourself to get outside.

"Yo, Quinn." The shout barley reaches you but you turn your head just in case, your green eyes alighting on Artie. He's sitting all alone at a table for two, empty coffee cups littering the surface in front of him. Several plates are stacked to one side and there's a sticky patch on the floor where one of the cups has fallen over, dripping its remains off the table.

"Hey. Mind if I sit?" You gesture to the empty seat opposite him and he nods.

"I wouldn't have called you over otherwise." You share a smile and you sip your coffee again before grimacing. You keep forgetting its gone cold.

"Want another one?" Artie asks and you nod. Why not? It isn't like you've got anything better to do.

"I'll go." You make to get up but he shakes his head, raising one hand and clicking his fingers twice before pointing to her. You don't know why but it makes you laugh.

"Look, I know it might be hard for you to get to the queue and back but that's a bit rude." He laughs too then.

"Coming from the girl who used to post messages like 'go back from where you came from' on Rachel's MySpace videos." The thought sobers both of you as you each remember what a bitch you used to be. Artie clears his throat. "Anyway it's not really being rude. See that blonde lady behind the counter?" He points at the woman who's grappling with the coffee machine and laughing at something one of her co-workers is saying.

"Yeah." You wonder if it's Arties new girlfriend and then wonder why you care.

"That's my mum. She's the manager here. I didn't have anything else to do today and she likes me to be in her sight. Still over protective you know." You nod lightly, eyes travelling back between Artie and his mum. "Anyway when we arrived this morning, I parked here and now whenever I finish a drink or want something to eat I just click – she doesn't mind. She says it's an easier way to know if I want something than getting me to go myself." A quiet sound leaves your mouth.

"Don't you get bored just hanging around here all day?" Artie shrugs.

"Sometimes. But you'd be surprised at the number of people who pop in for coffee – there are Glee members, AV club members, random people from school who don't mind me calling out their name. Some of them blank me but hey. I'm used to it." You want to say something, apologise for the people who blank him but then you remember that you're not one of them anymore. Your one of the ones who would sit in a coffee shop and be blanked now.

Artie's mum comes over and you smile and thank her for the drink. It's the same one you ordered not ten minutes ago and you wonder if she remembers what every person who comes in orders just in case they happen to be a friend of her son.

"No. I just recognise you from Artie's performances." You blink because you didn't realise that you'd spoken aloud and then you blush. Artie barley contains his laughter and you narrow your eyes at him, causing him to hold his hands up in surrender. "You're Quinn right?" You nod and she smiles but there's something hidden in it, that makes you wonder what Artie's told his mum about you. But you don't ask because that's rude and she walks away after ruffling Artie's hair, making his push her hand away and you chuckle into your coffee.

It's silent for a few moments and you can't help flicking your gaze back to him and then just as quickly taking it away.

If you look at him objectively as just a boy you realise that he isn't that bad looking, in fact he's kind of cute with the whole 'nerdy-chic' thing he's got going on.

Your next glance, your eyes flicker to his body and you let out a very un-lady like snort, placing your slim hand over your mouth as soon as the sound escapes. Artie looks up from where he's been staring at the table and you met his gaze. He's looking at you and there's something in his eyes that you can't quite read.

"What's so funny?"

"I just noticed how you wear animal sweaters like Rachel." It's true. Today he's got a red one on with little white reindeers on the front. "In fact I think she may have exactly the same one." He rolls his eyes.

"This is a boy once. And I don't usually wear animal sweaters; I much prefer shirts and vests." He takes a sip of his replenished drink. "Didn't you wear one once?"

"Yeah, because everybody else was."

"And doing what everybody else does is the most important factor in your life." The words slip out; you can tell he didn't think about them because of the horrified look on his face. "Sorry."

"It's fine – trust me I've had worse." You share a smile, both remembering harsh words being flung at you, or maybe the cold sting of a brightly coloured slushie hitting your faces. "What did you think I was laughing at?"

"I thought you were thinking about how different your life is. You know two years ago you would have been in here hanging out with those –"he waves a hand in the direction of the large group of people who have entered and find a table straight away because the world just works for them at this time in their life. "- and you probably wouldn't even know my name."

"How do you know that? I joined Glee Club; I would have known who you were."

"You only joined Glee to keep hold of Finn. If you hadn't been clinging to him to prove how much you were in love with him, to try and dispel guilt over what you did with Puck you wouldn't have joined."

"I love – I loved Finn." He nods, tells you he knows that you did but that your reasons for joining Glee weren't because you wanted to spend more time with him which is true.

"Didn't you join the football team because you wanted Tina back and you thought the way to do that would be by gaining abs?" You ask him tilting your head slightly. He shrugs.

"Yeah. But she dressed up like a cheerleader because she thought Mike and Brittney were cheating on us." You smile, because he is a little bit like Tina, sometimes. Sweet and caring. "Which is stupid because Mike isn't like that. They make such a good couple." You detect something in his voice, something that sounds a little like jealously.

So you ask him about it and he admits he is a little jealous of Mike, but it isn't because of Tina. He got over her a long time ago – he wouldn't have dated Brittney if that had been the case. (It causes you a brief squeal of discomfort when he's talking about dating someone when you might still be in love with someone, but you squish it.)

"It's because he can dance. At one point I wanted to be a dancer." He laughs a little, and you smile gently because you can tell how much it matters to him to admit that. "But now I've found directing and I love it, love the whole bossing people around thing. The jealousy is still there though – something that's rooted in me." You get it – having something so rooted in you that it will never go away no matter what happens.

"You'll be an awesome director." And he will be. Because he doesn't have a problem telling people what they need to do, or insulting someone. He reminds you a bit of Santana in that way, the way he isn't afraid to say what he's thinking (although he would probably say sorry if he really offended anyone.)

"I know. And the voice in my head telling me it's all rubbish is totally worth it." You grin again, because he knows how good he is and isn't afraid to voice it – like Rachel although he doesn't make you want to ram something down his throat. "Plus people coming up to me afterwards and telling me how amazing it was just gives me a glow." Once again you nod, because you understand that – nothing compares to the praise you got after coming off the cheerleading field. "And I've never had that before – it's not like I get praised for my singing." He laughs and you know it's something that doesn't really bug him, but it makes you think of Mercedes because she's got an amazing voice as well but since that's what she wants to do with her life it hurts when nobody praises her.

"Why is it I've never realised how much like the other Glee members you are?" He raises his eyebrows at you, looking mystified.

"How am I like Finn, Sam or Puck?" He throws at you. You take another sip of your coffee and eye him.

"You're on the football team, you're a little bit goofy – don't try it I saw you swapping impressions with Sam last week – and you…" you pause.

"I'm a badass?" He offers and you can't help the bubbling laugh that flies from your mouth.

"You're a wannabe badass. I heard about the date thing with Santana and Brittney and the lemonade spiking at the prom." He smiles then too.

"Okay I'll accept wannabe badass." A pause. "So how am I like you?"

"That's easy. Overcoming a massive thorn that life throws at you." You don't say any more on the subject because it's still too painful to bring up even to someone you consider yourself close to. "And you're like Blaine because you don't judge people on what they look like, the whole thing with Becky proved that –" he shifts a little, "and like Kurt because you both have things about you that make it easy for people to pick on you and yet you're both so strong." You have to blink furiously to dispel the tears that have suddenly gathered in your eyes, because you realise you could fit yourself in there with them, quite easily.

"Hold up. How am I like Brittney?"

"I have no idea. But you dated her so you must be a good guy cause Brittany wouldn't date – and I mean date not just sex – anyone who wasn't amazing. Plus I heard about that magic comb story. That was really sweet."

You go to drink your coffee again but it's all gone. And suddenly you're looking at Artie and realising that he's like the best bits of all your fellow Glee clubbers, (apart from Rachel's fashion sense) but with other bits that make him a bit flawed like a normal human.

And you remember how much you love all your fellow Glee Club members.

And then it's like the glasses slip and you blink and then something like an invisible wall melts between the two of you and you want nothing more than to lean across and press your lips to his and kiss him.

But you don't, because you don't know how he would feel about that, how he feels about you, so you push your chair back and make some excuse about how you should be getting home.

He catches your wrist as you pass him and tell you that he's glad you spent your time here with him, that he had a good time and you smile and tell him that you did too, better than if you'd been fake smiling and bitching about random people who attend your school who you don't even know.

You walk out the doors, shuddering as the cold hits you, but can't resist a look back at him.

Now you just need to figure out how to tell him, you love him.

**The Fairy tale was falling in love with your best friend, something that always happens in the stories I read. **


	12. Quinn Rachel

**Rachel and Quinn. So I said I was thinking about it and then I thought of a one shot and it just seemed to work. I'm trying this style out so forgive me if it doesn't work. It's just a moment that's sweet and would only happen in fiction. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer; Not mine**

**RACHEL / QUINN **

"Close your eyes."

"Fine. But you should know I'm so tired I might not open them and if I miss that phone call -"

"Rach shush. Now come on."

"I can't see where I'm going."

"Here. Look here's my hand. No here, okay careful. We're going to be going downhill."

"Quinn! Can we roll?"

"Don't be so silly. Come on it's only a little bit and I won't let go. It'll be worth it I promise."

"You're lucky I trust you. I didn't even question when you asked me to close my eyes and considering everything you put me through in high school I think says a great deal about my person-"

"Rach shush. Don't make me tell you again. And yes in high school I was a bitch. I'm sorry. But I hope we're all over that now, that I've proven...well how glad I am that we're friends."

"You have Quinn. And I'm glad too, that we're close now."

"Okay. No, stop. Just...here. Okay so sit down. Now lay your head back and open."

"Oh wow. This is amazing...well if it wasn't for the lacy pink knickers over that bush."

"What? Rach you're not supposed to be looking there, look at the sky...are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry I just...your right this has cheered me up. Come on then tell me something."

"Will you lie down afterwards?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, ask away."

"How many guys have you been with? I mean I know with the whole skanks and high school but you've been better these past years and I've just always been curious..."

"You wanna know how many guys I've been with..."

"Yes."

"Or how many people?"

"I...what?"

"Guys...let's see. Puck, Finn, the 40 year old, ummm Dean, Fred and Lucian. Girls? 7."

"You're...your gay?"

"No, I'm bi. I guess. 3 of the girls were at Yale and I fell for them - their personality not gender. And the other - well as much as I hate to admit it, I was depressed they were gorgeous petite brunettes in a club showing off their dance moves and it just happened..."

"..."

"Why are you grinning?"

"Just...I don't know. How many have you brought here?"

"No one."

"You sound defensive about that."

"I just...I don't want you to think that I bring just anyone here. It's the place I come to when I feel stressed out."

"That means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Quinn."

"Look just...lie down and look at the sky. Please."

"Only because you asked so nicely."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I brought you here to cheer you up and instead..."

"Wow, Quinn. This is beautiful. It's amazing how come people don't know about this."

"Well someone else obviously does."

"What?"

"They weren't my lacy knickers, Rach."

"Good."

"..."

"I just mean...look if you can do it. I'm glad you haven't brought girls here and been with them."

"Why?" "Come on Rach, you can answer me."

"Because...oh god Quinn. The thought of you being with someone it makes me feel sick and I'm not a violent person but I feel like I wanna punch them because it's always been you like in high school you were my idol and I didn't know and I needed a boyfriend and he was popular and..."

"So your bi too right?"

"I don't know. It may not be bi, because I've only ever felt this way about you and whenever I see a blonde girl with green eyes I just..."

"I love you."

"I..."

"No wait. That's not enough. I'm in love with you, and having to go through watching you and Finn it doubly hurt because he was my first love and then there were all these feelings surfacing for you that I didn't -"

"..."

"..."

"Did you see fireworks?"

"I...what?"

"Sorry. Finn said when he kissed you he saw fireworks..."

"I did too..."

"Right. So this time..."

"Catherine Wheels, rockets, sparklers, pinwheels...even those in the Harry Potter books."

"Good. Cause I saw them too."

"Did you with Finn?"

"Sometimes. The first time we kissed..."

"He's going to be so freaked out by this."

"By what?"

"Us."

"Oh there's an us now?"

"I hope so."

"So do I."

"I guess that's pretty settled then."

"I guess so too."

"Now please lie down and look at the sky."

"I would but your so more beautiful."

"But you can stare at me for the rest of your life."

"Rest of my life?"

"Calm. I'm not asking you to marry me or anything - I think we've both had enough marriage proposals for now."

"Yeah."

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what would make this view better?"

"What?"

"Fireworks."

**So I hoped you liked it. I did. Even though the pairing wasn't one I have feelings for I actually think this is one of my fave things I've written. Which is why I'm going to post it now…**


	13. Kurt  Seb

**I got prompts :) so here's my take on Kurt / Sebastian. **

**Just because I can't see it happening any other way**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

**And oh it's written from Sebastian as the 'you' because I decided why not.**

The trademark grin lights up your face as the number flashes on your phone screen. You knew this phone call would be coming as soon as your friends from Dalton text you with the news last night.

"What can I do for you? I was under the impression you'd be staying as far away from me as possible for the rest of your life."

"Plans change." The snappy retort comes down the phone making you grin again. "Don't get too happy about it. Can you still get fake ID's?"

"Wow you really don't beat around the bush do you?" There's a growl at the end of the phone.

"Can you or not? I need to go out drinking and -"

"Yeah I guessed you might. I heard about you and Blaine-" the next thing you hear is a dialling tone. It doesn't surprise you. You knew that bringing up Blaine would be asking for a short phone call. It didn't shock you when you heard they'd broke up -

What shocked you was that Blaine was the one to do it. From what you heard it was more of a letting Kurt go and enjoy life for a year because they were both scared of getting as serious as Rachel and Finn had gotten so young and now that Kurt was off in New York it would be almost mean to deny him being a young gay male in NYC.

Kurt took it well, or so your sources say, agreeing to a break for a year or two. You amuse yourself thinking about how hard it'll be next year when Blaine's moved to New York and Kurt's moved on. You're not stupid – Blaine's going to have trouble finding another gay guy in Lima. He was lucky to find Kurt and you.

You're slightly regretful that your parents decided Lima was just too dull for you all and moved you all to NYC. Your chance with Blaine is pretty much over now - well at least until he comes here next year anyway. You're not that bothered. Sure Blaine was cute but he was more of being a cute gay guy who was so fun to wind up and had a really good singing voice.

And you can't remember when but somewhere down the line it became more fun to flirt with him to see Kurt's reaction. It almost became more about seeing Kurt's reaction than it did about getting Blaine to leave him for you. And it does make you feel a bit...well it makes you feel a bit something they they've broke up. They were supposed to be soul mates, together forever. There's also a part of you that's slightly regretful it was you who split them.

Half an hour later you get a text. "Can you get me one or not?" You text back yes because you could really do with a laugh and from the stories you've heard nothing is funnier than Kurt Hummel drunk.

Your right. It is a laugh. Well at first it was - after about two hours in he became weepy and was sobbing on his arms on the bar about how he thought he had love but it wasn't because if its love then it doesn't leave you but Blaine hasn't really left him has he and if you love something you should let it go and how...what? Something about his bully loving him? This was getting way too out of hand.

"Okay come on Kurt time to go home." You haul him off the bar stool and he drapes himself against your body and you drag him into the cold night air.

"Don't you have something better to do?" You shake your head because you've never been one for making friends.

"My dad told me I deserved love."

"Why? Cause your nice?" Kurt hiccups.

"It took my friend Mercedes ages to find love and she let it go." You don't know how to answer. In fact you barley remember a Mercedes but the image of a black girl comes to mind.

"You're not even 21 yet Kurt. Why do you think I don't to get involved with anyone? This is the time to live it up."

"You wanted to get involved with my boyfriend." You have to admire that he can still sound so pissed off considering he's still drunk.

"No I wanted to get something in -"

"Ew." He pushes you away from him, and then stumbles. You sigh going to pick him up.

"We should get you home. Where do you live?"

You think he mumbles something about halls so you roll your eyes buckling him into your car. It's not a long drive to where you know he's at collage but you don't know what the rules are about curfew or drinking underage although you can guess it won't be good. You sigh turning the car around and heading back to your apartment.

It's a hassle to get him in the door and out of his scarf and coat but eventually he lies down and falls into a sleep mumming softly and calling out little cries. You pull a pillow from the other side onto the floor and retrieve a bucket and a glass of water. Someone needs to look after him.

A week later and there's a knock on the door. As soon as you open it there's a warm body pressed against you and thin lips pressing to yours. It feels good.

"I don't like you. But Blaine wanted me to get out there and experience things and I'd rather do it with you than a random stranger." That's all the talking done that night as he leads you to the bedroom.

It's only the next morning that you realise he was drunk and didn't think about what he was doing. Then then you think he might be sort of kind of good looking with those eyelashes brushing his cheeks and his lips red and puffy from last night. You move and he jerks awake.

"What the hell?"

"Hey you came onto me."

"And you let me? What is wrong with you?"

"Hey I was horny you were up for it."

"Your evil you know that?"

"You weren't complaining so much last night." He huffs but makes no attempt to move.

"So what now?" You shrug. "From what I remember it wasn't so bad."

"Wanna be fuck buddies?" The words slip out before you can stop them and you have no idea where they came from. But you don't retract them.

"What?"

"Look. We're young; we're single and both gay. I've found no one to have sex with yet and you are technically fulfilling Blaine's wish." His eyes close at the mention of his name and there may be a slight twist of jealousy but it's stupid.

"We don't like each other so there's no chance we'd end up falling for each other or telling anybody about it." You met his eyes and he seems to be considering it.

"Fine. If you tell anyone I'll kill you." He glances at the alarm clock before rolling onto his side away from you and going back to sleep. You smile.

Three months later and the deal is still on-going. It's happening about twice a week now and sometimes when you meet each other out and about.

And maybe its developed into lust somewhere along the way when you see him and he's wearing that blue shirt that brings out his eyes and you wonder if maybe it could turn into love before you remember that he's still in love with Blaine and maybe always will be and that why you won't let this turn into anything more

Because it would hurt too much in the long run.

**So this was prompted by - and I love Kurt and Blaine but I'm not going to say no to writing! I tried to think of a fiction / fairy-tale moment and what with friends with benefits and no strings attached films being in demand and the moment I thought this was the only way I could make it work. So I hope it does. Also a little bit angsty because I like keeping things as cannon as possible and this was the only way I could see it happening. So I hope I did it justice!**


	14. Kurt Jesse

**Prompted to do a Kurt / Jesse one so ta – da**

**I have a feeling this will only be a short one, mainly because personally it's the only way I could make it work. **

**Disclaimer; Not mine **

It was a moment of insanity.

You were both on your way home from Nationals and both upset. Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions had lost to some random glee club that had a stupid name.

You and Jesse were both in first class – a treat from your dad for getting in NYDA for you and because Jesse's big head probably couldn't fit into the normal seats. You'd begged for Blaine to be allowed a seat, and even thought about telling your dad you didn't want the special seats. After all if you'd won it would have been no fun sitting up here on your own. Now that you'd lost however – there was something relaxing about being surrounded by so much luxury and people who weren't all doom and gloom.

Of course you'd deny it if anybody asked.

The flight was only a few hours, something you were happy about. Sitting next to Jesse St. Sucks on the other hand…well it was fun to see him after losing so badly. You think the look on his face was probably more of a picture when he saw Rachel and Finn kiss last year, but you'll take what you can get.

The first time the plane dip you both grab onto the armrest. It when it doesn't stop lurching that your eyes meet and your both panicking and something in rushing in your ears and all you can think about is Blaine and the rest of the Glee club back there behind the curtain and you can't breathe and you can't hear what the pilot is saying or maybe it's the air hostesses…

That's when you feel a pair of lips on yours and your still in way too much shock to even wonder what it means when there's a rush of air in front of your face and you open your eyes five seconds later.

Jesse is still sitting next to you but the plane seems to have evened itself out and apart from the one guy you can see at the front who is bleeding from the head everything seems back to normal.

"Sorry. But I thought we were going to die." His voice is blank and he doesn't even look at you. You turn your head to the front and block it out. You don't need to mention it to anyone – it's not like you kissed back or anything.

Plus you've kind of gone into shock and a random thought of maybe you're going to spend your whole life being kissed by supposedly straight guy's floats into your head.

But you forget about everything when the plane lands and Blaine runs to you, because all you care about right then is that the people you care about most in the world (minus your dad and Carol) are safe.

It was a moment of insanity.

You and Jesse had somehow found yourself appearing in the same play in a small run down theatre in LA. You weren't friends exactly more like people who nodded at each other in the hallways and failed to mention your past history.

It was the night of your final show and everyone was at the after party but you'd gone back to the stage for one last look around. You wanted to take it all in.

The steps behind you alerted you to his presence and considering those footsteps had been one of your cue's it didn't take a genius to figure out who was approaching behind you. He came and stood next to you – maybe he was feeling a little bit sad too.

That was when the earthquake started. A little tremor at first and then bigger and the set was falling down around you and you were frozen because you didn't know what to do…

And there was someone pulling you, telling you to protect your head and then you're both under the seats and you're shaking.

But it isn't you that's shaking you realise, it's the person whose gripping your upper arm so tightly you're sure there's going to be a bruise there tomorrow. You look at his face and you've never seen something so pale and scared in your life (and you remember what you looked like when Burt was in hospital) so you do the only thing that enters your head – you lean forward and press your lips together, offering him some small comfort. You have no idea what possess you to do it but then the memory of that plane ride so many years ago flings itself into your mind.

It's only when you feel the ground stop shaking that you pull away from him. He looks shocked and you don't have anything to say so you do the only thing you can –

"Sorry. But I thought we were going to die." Then you crawl out from under the seats he'd pulled you under, brush yourself off and hurry to the next safe place you can think of in case of aftershock.

It was a moment of insanity.

Given the last two times you were with Jesse St. James you don't feel that great when after the high school reunion (which for some reason he was invited to. I mean he attended for what? Like two months) you're a tiny bit over the limit and he offers to drive you home. But you don't have any other way of getting home and you've just spent the entire evening looking at your first love and his new one so you don't protest too much. Plus if you turned up at your house like this where you know your dad will still be waiting up for you, after getting out of a car you drove home, your dad would kill you.

It was when the car was idling by the driveway to your house that you leaned over and kissed him.

"Don't tell me. You thought we were going to die? My driving is impeccable."

"No. I didn't think we were going to die. But if anyone asks I was drunk."

"Who would ask?" You don't answer him – even though you know the answer is you.

There were supposed to be moments of insanity.

But as you climb into bed the next night and see a tiny little plane dot in the sky and you wonder if he's on it.

And you wonder if they were moments of insanity after all.

And then you wonder if it matters because Jesse St. James is straight and even if what you were feeling during the kisses could be construed as 'feelings' for him, there's something you know.

That you and him would never get a happy ending.


	15. Rachel Puck

**Fiction Fairy Tales **

**Disclaimer; On first chapter **

**I promised a RACHEL / PUCK one so here it is. (Some Finchel mentions and Finn bashing) **

**Some swearing in this one. **

**Two Minutes After **

Your body is shaking with sobs and you slide down the wall next to the still open door. You don't even remember that its almost 5 which means the girl who lives opposite you will be coming in from her job as a waitress any time soon. And even though you usually try to avoid her as much as possible since she's always trying to get you to tell her about the latest auditions you've got lined up so she can turn up with her resume in hand, you'd quite like some comfort right now.

How could Finn do this to you? You were so sure you were going to be together forever. He was your prince, your high school sweetheart, the ones who were going to be held up for every other couple in the universe to measure by. Sure you'd had troubling times but you'd got through them by trusting each other.

And now he breaks up with you because he's not sure you're the one anymore? He didn't realise how many people there actually were in the world?

A fresh wave of tears overtake you as the thoughts you've been having for the past two months push themselves to the forefront of your mind. How he always called you and said he was going to be late, how when he did turn up he'd smell sweet.

He told you tonight how he's been hanging out with another girl. Someone who made him realise that he couldn't be sure he was in love with you if he hadn't experience any other girls. And when you brought up Quinn he just shrugged and you can't _fucking_ believe some stupid little blonde bitch wormed herself into Finn, your Finn's brain to feed him all this bullshit.

**30 Minutes After**

You once read somewhere that people can only cry 30 tears at one time. Or that people can only cry for half an hour before they feel drained and exhausted. You can't really remember your brain is just so jumbled right now but you know you have to stand. You have no intention of doing anything except closing your door (your neighbour gave you one startled look before she hurried into her apartment), and collapsing into your bed, maybe grabbing the pint of ice cream you brought the other day. Except you brought it for Finn so maybe you won't because your pretty sure ice cream is supposed to make you feel better not make a wrench squeeze around your heart every time you catch sight of the label, or remember the countless time he fed a little bit to you while you were both lying around a house.

Plus you have an audition tomorrow and you know that eating ice cream will make you break out in spots, something you really can't have happen.

Taking a deep calming breath you close the door then walk to the bedroom, pausing by the living room doorway. Before you know it you're curled up in the massive armchair by the phone, pulling it towards you and dialling the first number that enters your head. You don't even question it.

**The Morning After **

There's a sad smile on your face when you hang the phone up. You ear feels warm and you rub it, mulling over the conversation you've just had. Noah's right. It might feel like the end of the world right now, but you've seen enough break ups in high school to know that these things can be gotten over. To know that Finn isn't the only boy in the world who's ever loved you, he's not the only boy you've ever loved. And yes, you had some amazing times together, things you should be grateful for.

And Noah said something about Finn always able to be swayed since he wasn't the smartest of people in the world and it never took much to put ideas in his brain.

He also said that Finn might come back to you at some point and that made you smile. Because yeah, he was your first everything really (you count him as your first love because you did love him before you loved Jesse, even if you didn't date him), apart from boyfriend, but after yesterday you don't even know if you'd want to take him back. After all those years together, he's hurt you worse than Jesse ever did and you found it hard to forgive Jesse for throwing eggs at you – could you forgive Finn for shattering your heart? You glance at the classic black clock over the bookcase, a jolt running though you when you see its 7am. You and Noah have been speaking all night and even though you didn't think it was possible he has made you feel better. You stretch, extending your leg from beneath you gingerly since you've been sitting on it all night then spring into action. You need something to do, something to get your mind off what happened yesterday. Before you can think too much about it, you dash off a text to your other friends sending them all three sentences– 'Me and Finn are over. Audition today, am busy, will call ALL later. I'm fine. Xx' Then you turn your phone off and hurry to the bathroom. The audition is at ten so you have precisely two hours and 20 minutes before you have to leave to make sure you get a good number.

And you're usual washing, dressing, and applying make-up routine takes about two hours and 25 minutes.

**That Afternoon **

You sigh stuffing the cards you've been given into your small black bag. You usually love it, those desperate girls giving you're their details just because you happened to have been on Broadway for a few months, had one commercial and played a best friend in a rom –com, something Mercedes got for you.

You love seeing the panicked looks on their faces when they see you, because they've how amazing and talented you are and know they have no hope of getting the part.

And then you hate the smug looks that usually follow from the girls who get call backs when you your name isn't mentioned and you have to leave the room avoiding eye contact with them all because apparently something just hasn't clicked this time. It's always times like these when you wonder about moving back to New York, trying to get back into the theatre scene. Ever since that movie when people gushed over you in the street because you were more noticeable now that your face had been on the big screen you moved yourself and Finn to LA. You were getting tons of auditions after that movie but nothing ever came to anything and its just continuing that way.

After all, you really only stayed past the two month deadline you'd given yourself because Finn had found a job over here something he'd never managed in your two years in New York.

You stop, suddenly. The thought that maybe he resented you comes flying into your head, something you'd never even considering before, but now making sense. Why he never minded letting Burt and Carole pay for his flights back to Lima, staying longer and longer each time – once after Christmas he didn't even come back until Valentine's Day.

Wow. Maybe you are as self-centred as everyone's who's ever met you has joked about. I mean obviously you were determined to get this far by the time you turned 25 but…well you didn't realise until now that maybe you'd been pushing Finn's dreams further away just to concentrate on yourself.

**A Week Later **

There's a knock on the door, waking you. Its 8am on a Sunday morning – who the hell is visiting you? For one wild second you think maybe it's Finn and your heart kind of leaps with joy for a second before you remember it shouldn't be because Finn is a dick.

"Rach, open the door. I'm sweating like a pig out here." There's another load of banging on the door as you push yourself out of bed, laughing at Noah's voice. You're so happy to have him here you run into his body as soon as you open the door.

"Ohhh, somebody's been working out." You murmur against his chest as you feel his six pack. It's the same as it was in high school, maybe even a little harder and you can't help but compare it to Finn's chest which while always on the flabby side it seems to be expanding a bit more these days.

This is odd because you're pretty sure you remember something about a sign of affairs being the man taking better care of themselves.

You smile up at Noah, and your heart for the first time in a week feels a little bit fuller and heavier even though you've spoken to him every day since the breakup it's nothing to being here with him.

**Two Days Later **

"So, how long are you planning on staying for?" You ask him in the evening. He's sitting in the massive armchair where you called him and your sitting cross legged on the floor, your beauty products spread around the edge of the purple towel you're sitting on.

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

"No." You pause. "Are you going to visit Finn while you're here?" He shrugs.

"Don't think so. We haven't really spoken for ages." You nod slowly. You don't think Finn ever got over Noah getting with Quinn and then you, effectively ruining both his high school relationships (at least for a little while.) It's sad that their friendship had to end, but then all things end at some point.

**A Month Later **

He wakes you up at 3am when he's stumbling through your front door. You smile sleepily because he's basically living with you at the moment until he decides he's had enough of LA and goes back to Lima. Luckily, he's his own boss, so he can take as much time off as he wants since he knows how to budget. You've become so frugal since he came, apart from the little extras your dads send now and again – but that for important things only. Like face cream, travel expenses and new outfits for auditions.

So far, you've been to three more and one of them has a call back for Tuesday. It's quite a big part for a new movie (not a main character best friend this time, but a mean girl best friend) and you thank your gold stars that you're short because you'd never be able to get away with playing a teenager otherwise.

That's when you hear a giggle. A female giggle. That makes you frown and sit up and debate if you should go out and confront them or not.

But suddenly you find your eyes filling with tears so you throw a pillow over your ears to block out the sound and squeeze your eyes shut.

It's only because you remember nights like this with Finn…

You think.

**Three Months Before **

"You're going back to Lima? You only came home two days ago! And what about your job? You've only had it for three months Finn; you can't keep taking liberties like this."

"Mum said Burt was feeling unwell Rach, and she's working all week. I can't just leave him and hope things will get better. Plus my boss is cool – he's actually Burt's friend." You grimace and tell him that everything will be just fine then. He doesn't catch the tone of your voice just grins back at you before going back to watch the TV.

"Can't you even stay for another day? Noah said he might visit." Finn flinches.

"Again? Wasn't he here last month? And the month before?"

"Yes. He's girlfriend lives over here." You see Finn raise his eyebrows in the mirror that you're sitting at applying your make-up but you refuse to comment on it. You are not getting into this fight again.

And when you come home the next night at 6am in the morning because you've been out all night clubbing since Noah's girlfriend broke up with him, you don't even really care that Finn isn't there to cuddle you to sleep.

**Four Months After **

It's a sad day when Puck tells you he has to leave. He's been there for you for your entire break up drama – early morning sobbing fits, frozen moments when something has reminded you of Finn or even just there to talk about the good times…and the bad. Something he told you was a good thing to do because it helped to talk it though in the early days so it wouldn't open up new wounds when you finally started talking about it.

Even If once you had called all your friends, so by the time you were talking to other people you weren't so close to it was almost automatic and he was right – it didn't hurt.

A few minutes later and your phone rings – you got the part! You can help screaming and then your dialling Noah's number and he's rushing back, hugging you jumping up and down with you in his arms and suddenly everything is right and you know why it doesn't hurt any more.

**The Night After The Premier **

You can't help the massive smile stretching across your face as you walk back into your apartment. Your dress is floor length and swishes when you move and even though you've spent hours twirling in it, you can't resist just one more.

There's a knock at your door and you don't even think about it before you answer it. Finn's standing outside a bunch of flowers clutched in his hands – he looks nervous.

"Wow. I mean I thought you looked pretty on the TV but it's nothing compared to you in real life." You're not really sure what to do. It's been – what – 6, 7 months now since he broke up with you. He's still babbling on, but you don't need this anymore.

"What do you want Finn?" He looks shocked that you've challenged him.

"You." You can't help but raise your eyebrows. Noah was right. "I was wrong to break up with you."

"It took you seven months to come to that decision?"

"Well yeah. Come on Rach you know me."

"I do."

"So…what do you say?" And that when the laughter bubbles up inside you because it's just such a surreal moment. "I still love you."

"That's great Finn. But you can't honestly dump me because some girl put thoughts in your head and then come back and expect me to what? Fall into your arms?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean that's what you want right? We're soul mates." You shake your head at him.

"I thought we were. But soul mates don't leave each other unless they have to. And you didn't have to. But you did."

"Wait. Are you saying…you don't wanna get back with me?" You laugh again, shaking you head. You have to stop yourself from exclaiming 'Oh, Finn' because he is not a five year old.

Even if he seems like it. "I don't get it. Is there someone else?" This pulls you up short.

"There's someone I've recently…well. Not developed feelings but just realised I've got feelings for."

"Do I know them?" You nod. There's no point lying to him. Finn is always going to be part of that high school glee club and even though many members have joined its always going to be the 12 of you – You, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt (oh you guess Blaine counts here), Artie, Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck and Sam – so Finn is always going to be a part of your life and you don't like lying to him.

"Will you tell me who it is?"

"Not before I tell him." He nods, taking this into consideration. Then he hands you the flowers gives you a kiss on the cheek and tells you once again that you look amazing. He also tells you his sorry and you wonder if maybe he'd come to you and said these things a few weeks before hand you'd have taken him back because it would be easy.

As soon as he's gone you pick up your phone dialling the number from your memory once again.

"Noah I need to talk to you. Please call me when you get this…"

"I got it." You whirl around again to see him standing there. He opens his arms to you and you laugh as you fall into them. "I saw Finn. He didn't look happy."

"I told him I had feelings for someone else."

"Will you tell me who it is?"

"I can go one better. I can show you." You have to stand on your tip toes to kiss him but it's worth it.

**Yeah so the moment was supposed to be when the ex-boyfriend comes back and wants the girl back but it sort of got diluted. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway, those of you who read it! **


	16. Santana Brittney

**SANTANA / BRITTANY **

**Disclaimer; not mine **

You flip your phone open and stare down at the blank screen before sighing. She hasn't called or text you or anything even though you know for a fact that she's coming back today because you circled the date on the calendar hanging up by the fridge in the kitchen in three different shades of pink and even stuck a gold star that you borrowed from Rachel in the corner.

But you knew as soon as those photos were uploaded to Facebook this was going to happen. It wasn't like you actually did anything – Santana had made it very clear that even if the plumbing was different now you were officially together, that would still be cheating.

It confused you a little bit but you didn't dwell on it, because Santana was awesome and you didn't really feel like kissing anyone else now you were with her.

You'd been away for two weeks, helping to choreograph a new video for a famous pop star in England. You loved travelling, but you always made sure to Skype with Santana before you went to bed. And she just happened to see Lily walking behind you in her nightgown.

But Santana wouldn't listen to your explanations that she'd just come to get some towels because she'd used all of hers and you preferred to air dry.

And then the photos had gone up of Lily falling on top of you in rehearsal and with your arms around each other. But you can't help it – you like making new friends. And Lily was nice and sweet and she had a really cool accent!

But Santana hadn't heard any of that – she'd seen the photos and posted some typically Santana comment underneath which you'd deleted because it was hurtful and you didn't like that part of her.

You liked every other part of her though.

And then she hadn't bothered to reply to any of your messages and didn't pick up the phone when you called and you thought that was really mean because she knew how much it cost for you to call her from England.

But you couldn't bear going without hearing her voice before you went to bed so even if it just went to answerphone it made you feel a little better.

Quinn had been in touch before you'd left and hugged you and told you that you knew Santana and she would come round and forgive you even though you didn't need to be forgiven because you hadn't done anything wrong.

You flip your phone up again holding it to the ceiling and trying to work out if it's the signal that's stopping her from calling you.

But you know it isn't and then your plane is called and you have to turn it off and board.

You wipe under your eyes and pull your ponytail tighter because you don't want to look like you've been trying not to cry for seven hours even though you have been. As soon as your off the plane you reach for your phone and turn it on and your heart leaps when you see you have a new message but it's only Kurt welcoming you back to America and asking if you remembered to pick up his royal family mugs and tea towels and whatever else you could get your hands on. (You did.) You reply but your heart sinks lower because now you're a little bit mad at her because you didn't do anything and she doesn't seem to trust you.

You tug your back from the belt and stand there for a second wondering what it would be like to die around on it something you've always wanted to know. Then you turn and smack bang into a massive bouquet of white roses something else that makes you tear up because they're the best kind of flower.

The flowers are lowered and you spot six pink ones all surrounding a deep red one in the middle and then you raise your gaze to meet the woman you've loved since you were 18 gaze.

"I'm sorry. I just got a little mad thinking about that stupid British woman was making a move on my woman and I didn't like it."

"I wouldn't have done anything."

"I know. It's just really hard when you're gone on all these travels and I'm stuck at home meeting the same people I've known since I was three." You don't bring up the fact that she could come with you, because she has her own life and ditching her job probably isn't the best idea.

"I was a bitch. I'm sorry." You smile at her because you've never been able to stay mad at anyone for long.

"Good." You take her in your arms and kiss her then take the flowers from her hand and tell her how beautiful they are.

Santana just shrugs her shoulders and you know it's because she's thinking how much they pale in comparison to you.

Cause your thinking the same thing about her.


End file.
